


Lily

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories featuring The Next Generation [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, the apple of her father's eye, youngest child of Harry Potter and his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, the one who would, had her father admitted in public it, have the Boy-Who-Lived wrapped round her little finger all the time, was happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Lily  
> Rating K  
> Summary Lily Luna Potter, the apple of her father's eye, youngest child of Harry Potter and his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, the one who would, had her father admitted in public it, have the Boy-Who-Lived wrapped round her little finger all the time, was happy.  
> Pairings Harry/Daphne, Neville/Luna  
> Warnings Contains Fluff

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England **

** 20th December 2017 **

Lily Luna Potter, the apple of her father's eye, youngest child of Harry Potter and his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, the one who would, had her father admitted in public it, have the Boy-Who-Lived wrapped round her little finger all the time, was happy.

The reason for Lily's happiness was simple. She, along with her cousin (as she liked to call him) Frank Longbottom, and Auntie Luna were going to have their photograph taken at home for a portrait.

Lily remembered how once she had told her stepmother, Daphne Potter (nee Greengrass) how she thought the slightly older boy (who was only 2 months older than her) was “icky but funny”. The amusing thing in Lily's mind was that once she had said that, she and Frank ended up in a raspberry blowing contest

Heading down the stairs in the former Black House, Lily saw the two people who she liked the most, her father and her “big brother”, Teddy Lupin.

“Hey sport.” Teddy said, the Metamorph lifting the redhead up into the air. “How’s my little sister today.”

“Teddy! Can you do a pig snout?” Lily asked. Watching as Teddy did the impression, Lily giggled at how she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lily saw her favourite Aunt, Luna Longbottom, walk through the corridor, let in to Grimmauld Place by Kreacher, the Head House Elf for the Potters.

“Auntie Luna!” Lily shouted, jumping up onto the blonde, hugging her.

“How is my favourite little Nargle?” Luna asked, smiling at Lily.

As Harry held Daphne by his side, watching Lily run towards Luna and jumping up to hug her, he had only one thought. ‘ _She is such a good little girl, the apple of my eye, my little Lily.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 298  
> Publish Date 20/12/2016


End file.
